Gizard Wasteland
Gizard Wasteland is a rocky wasteland on Earth, located northeast of Paprika Wasteland. It is where Goku led Vegeta to for their battle in the Vegeta Saga. You may RP here. Rp Area Unlocking my past: Am i not worthy? Bastion is sat on a rock formation holding the sheathed Excalibur no matter how much he tries he cannot remove the blade from its sheath "damn it why can i not draw you? In my memories i wield you effortlessly whats changed?" Bastion lets out a shout of frustration stabbing the sheath into the ground looking upset and frankly defeated "Damn it, my home, my friends........ my family why... why were they taken away from me" Bastion puts his head on his knees sighing deeply. "My my", Akashi approached Bastion from behind a rock "Someone's feeling a memory loss, eh?", he said with a smile on his face, slightly annoying behavior. He approached Bastion as if he knew him, while he didn't. "oh i didn't expect anyone to be this far out into the sticks" Bastion turns his head slightly noticing the stranger acting familiar with him "I wouldn't call it memory loss, more everything i remember is wrong an i have no idea which of memories are real or not" Akashi would then cover with a thoughtful look on his face, and then stares at Bastion "Are you certain that you didn't have Amnesia or some kind of.... break through another dimension?", he says approaching Bastion "There is a possiblility. Have you seen them ever since your memory disrupt?" Bastion ponders for a second "well I can't say i know.... wait who even are you and what is with the 3rd degree?" Bastion sits up finally having the wherewithal to realize he has been idly answering a complete stranger. Akashi smiled briefly "So, you finally realized that you were giving out personal information to a complete stranger", he says with a determined look in his eyes "I guess it's my turn to answer, then. I am Katsumi Akashi. I have never lost a single battle, not that I ever will", a smirk crosses his face "I came here in the search of power; So I can know what defeat truly feels like", he sighed "But it appears that a new friend of mine has issues of his own", his eyes flashed red "Am I right, Bastion?" Bastion stands up immediately suspicious of this person especially when he spoke to him by name "how do you know my name? Choose your answer carefully or you may end up learning what defeat is like first hand" Bastion remains in his normal stance though it is clear he is prepared for combat and suspicious of the new comer. Akashi grinned widely "My my, someone's furious", he smirked "It's because of my eyes, but that's another story. You think you can defeat me when you can't even unsheath your sword?", he says briefly closing his eyes, and then opening them. They stopped flashing red, as he extends his arm for a handshake "I am no stranger danger, I can promise you that. I was originally intending to battle you, since these humans are weak. But I'll leave that for sometime later, you don't seem to be in a very good state." Bastion's facial expression doesnt change he simply throws the sword to Akashi as it reaches his hands he feels an unatural weight force down on him and he can barely hold it and no matter what he tries the sword wont budge "who said strength was the issue, if it were that easy i would have dealt with it. So why are you here why are really here as i doubt being a derogatory fool was the initial intention. Akashi barely picked up the sword, before dropping it. A manacal smile covered his face, his eyes widened Yes. This is the moment I've been waiting for. No, you're the best, Bastion! he thinks to himself. "Derogatoratic fool? That wasn't my intention at all, Bastion", he said, unfazed by the insult "Like I said, I had no definite intentions of coming here. I merely am here to spectate a new 'friendly' opponent I've made", his grin widens as he realizes that his intimidating behavior was getting into Bastion. Bastion picks the sword back up placing his palmon the handle and hilt and it disapears in a small flash of light "you didn't answer my question either, how do you know my name?" Bastion seems to lower his defenses abit and loosens up due to not percieving much threat from this individual. Wind suddenly starts blowing in the wasteland, creating a dusty environment, making it hard to see. Suddenly, a small tornado forms between Akashi and Bastion, which would easily make a normal human hard to breath or see. "Is it really that important to you?", a voice echoes from behind Bastion's back. "Well someone knowing me without me meeting them piques my curiosity naturally" Bastion walks forward shielding his eyes not seeming to care about breathing in the dust relatvely unconcerned "this posturing doesn't really help you know" Akashi smiled "You really are an interesting individual. Naturally my ability to know your name comes with my talent", he says as his eyes flashes red once more "I am capable of knowing people's name, and a little bit of their past, vaguely", he says trying not to be detailed "It's the first reason I approched you with that, to have you idly respond me" Bastion thinks to himself "''oh great another individual with weird powers just my luck" '' Bastion seems mildly disinterested or that may be down to just how he is due to his experience "As handy as that skill sounds if it is unable to decipher any more about myself than i have then it isnt really all that useful too me" "That skill indeed is a useless skill to have when it comes down to talking, or seeking information. However, it comes really in handy during battles. It's a little hard to explain, but it can see opponent's body in extreme details. Such as breathing, muscle movements, body tension, rhythm, etc. Allowing the user to predict future movements. It can also see through opponent's fake movements", he smirked "I wouldn't call it useless if I were you." Bastion roles his eyes still unimpressed "ok then let me pose this hypothetical scenario" he clenches his fist making his muscle movement and breathing clear and obvious "you can see my moves and how i would use it sure, however..." Before Akashi can even blink to react Bastion is stood behind him his fist to his back "what good is it if you aren't able to counter the move" he spins around putting his hands in his pocket "i'm in no way saying that move is useless quite the opposite actually. The biggest flaw you could ever have is assuming you know more than your opponent besides with what you have told me I think i know a trick or 2 to get round it" Akashi stood there, with a blank expression on his face. "Wipe that blood." he said as slowly Bastion's cheek showed a little cut on it and blood started to come out. He tilted his head "The last thing you could do is mock my abilities, it isn't exactly how it works", he says with a cold gaze "Since I always win, I am always right. This eye not only sees opponent's movements, but also determines the conclusion on what would work", he says calming down and dropping the Emperior Eye "What is it that you used to speed past me?" "oh that? that was just my natural speed, it just appears faster than it was becuase i had you focused on my comment rather than my actions. I doubt in a battle i would get away with that" The cut slowly closes and a green spark heals it "if you think you can do that again feel free to try" Bastion stands still focusing, his energy becomes almost nil the features on his face almost seem to fade tohugh it doesnt seem permenant "in impermenance lies uncertianty and in uncertianty all sorts of stupid things can happen" He sniggers a little as he waggles his finger Akashi can feel a slight breeze on his back almost like the word idiot was cut into his shirt however when he checks the shirt is fine "whatever i don't think your body can quite keep up with your head yet and as long as that is the case there would be no fun to be had" Its time to train Bastion is in the centre of the wasteland seeming to have picked this area due to the lack of things that can get in the way "ok then time to get training with my new additions" Bastion opens his hands and 2 emerald green orbs form, Bastion closes his hand over them and they form a set of tonfas sized for his arms and he begins practicing his movement and poise "hmm ok these are a bit easier to handle than swords at least" Shin is travelling around the Wasteland looking for any people to help him on a future mission he has planned. "I've got to see if I can help Bastion at all." he mumbles to himself as he scans the wasteland and looks around for signs of life before the smell of oil hits his nose. He quickly covers his nose and shakes his head. "Yup, and Android's nearby." he says rushing towards the scent before he spots Bastion. "Hey, Bastion!" he shouts nearing him now running with his arms at his sides. Bastion who had his back to where shin was and is now without his shirt due to the heat and constant movement. so parts of his body that are clearly augmented are shown, Bastion turns around when shin is a very short distance away "huh?" That was all he uttered due to not expecting anyone to appear here. Shin stops and pinches his own nose when he gets near him. "Ick, I knew I smelled oil and that was about a mile back." he said before letting go and moving his nose around a little. "Hey, I was gonna ask if you were up for a little steakout I had planned but, uh, it seems you're busy." he says pointing to the tonfa and shirtless top. "I didn't mean to interrupt your training." he says. Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth